Change of the Seasons
by stiley
Summary: It's a game they play.


Written for my friend Liz, who requested an Allydia College AU.

* * *

They have _rules _and if they weren't just lined mentally in both of their brains and with a strict "Do Not Mention!" sign slapped on, Lydia probably would've put a plaque on the wall regarding their meticulous "No Acknowledging The Obvious Elephant in the Room." Rules.

It's funny, how they'd spent the better part of the months between September and December dancing around each other, like the sheer brush of fingertips against fingertips didn't drive them wild.

Allison watches Lydia's arm wrap around Jackson's waist, bundled up his his winter jacket and tells herself that the nauseous feeling in her stomach was from the pizza at lunch, which probably was bad. Yeah, that's all it was. It wasn't that she wanted that arm wrapped around her or anything.

* * *

"Come on, Allison, it'll be fun," Lydia manages to say while still managing to put on her lipgloss to perfection, "You know, winter, party, alcohol, cute boys?"

Allison opens her mouth, then shuts it. She's interested in all but one.

"I have to study. I have this big test for Calc and one for,"

Lydia shooshes her with a finger to her lips, which Allison most definitely doesn't stare at, "You're coming. It'll be fun. Besides, you need to relax."

When Lydia crowds Allison against the wall and rests a hand on her slender hip, her fingertips suspiciously moving closer to her thigh, Allison wonders if their nonexistent rules matter at all.

Her pink nails are inches from creeping up Allison's skirt when a knock on the door interrupts them, "I'm here!"

Lydia grins as she leaves with Jackson, leaving Allison behind with shaky legs and a flush that she doesn't bother trying to will away.

* * *

The party's a bust. She figured, but she also could never say no to Lydia, especially after _that. _

She meets someone there, though. She's a pretty blonde covered head to toe in leather- she really wants to ask how hot she must be even if she would get an innuendo in return- and with her red lipstick on top of moonlight colored nails, she looks absolutely criminal.

And with the way she wraps her arms back behind her and around Allison's neck, undulating her hips to the beat, rocking back against Allison, she starts to think she's losing her mind. She can see Lydia across the dancefloor, in a similar position with Jackson and it feels almost like a challenge.

Her voice is a little hoarse when she murmurs, "I'm Allison."

She gets an, "Call me Erica," in return and it doesn't take much persuasion for her to follow Erica's lead across the room and into an unused room.

Lydia watches the entire time like a hawk and doesn't even notice how hard she's gripping onto Jackson's shoulders until he grunts about her nails leaving marks.

She finds out later that sure enough, crescent shapes are imprinted into his shoulders, but she hardly cares.

Allison's finally started to play dirty.

* * *

When Allison returns to their dorm, she's all flushed cheeks and breathy giggles when Erica kisses her at the door. There's a hint of challenge in her eyes when she sees Lydia stare at them over Allison's shoulder. She makes a point to let her hand slither up Allison's shirt, her nails pointy and crimson like the blood shade of red on her lips.

She leaves Allison with an, "I'll call you later."

The only reminder of her on Allison's body are the bruises that litter her ribcage and she wears them with pride.

Lydia _gives_ in.

Allison's getting ready for her date with Erica, trying on dress after dress like it wasn't making Lydia's blood boil beneath her skin. She's in a little black number with matching shoes, her hair curled to perfection like usual. Her lipstick isn't smudged, at least not yet.

"Do I look good?"

She does some kind of spin, like girls usually do in the movies and Lydia has to catch her breath.

"I think you should call and cancel."

Allison opens her mouth to protest, but Lydia smothers her objections with kisses.

* * *

It doesn't take much time for her to coax Allison into bed, and when Allison murmurs about seeing stars, Lydia swells with pride.

* * *

It takes Allison three tries in the morning to get her lipstick perfect and when she walks out the door with Lydia's hand in hers, a grin spreads across the redhead's face.

Later, when Allison's phone chimes, she grins when she reads the, "_She couldn't resist you anymore?"_from Erica.

She looks over to Lydia, curled up next to her, and murmurs, "Guess she couldn't," under her breath as presses a kiss to her forehead and sets her phone down.


End file.
